The Way We Almost Weren't
by yummy42
Summary: Kayla is Brady and Mikayla's 17 year-old daughter from the future who decides to use a time machine watch and travels back in time to see her parents as teens, before brakayla actually started.What will happen if she strains brakayla's relationship from happening? Will she restore her family before it's too late or will she disappear from existence? First-Ever story from me! R&R!
1. Intro

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Here's the surprise I promise you guys!**_

_**I've decided to actually make a story...not my usual one-shot stories but, actually a story story with more than one chapter!**_

_**I've really wanted someone to do this idea since it is, from my Brakayla Ideas For Adoption but, nobody adopted it so, why not take a shot at it? **_

_**Summary: **Kayla is Brady and Mikayla's 17 year-old daughter from the future who decides to use a time machine watch and travels back in time to see her parents as teens, before brakayla actually started...What will happen if she strains brakayla's relationship from happening? Will she restore her family before it's too late or will she disappear from existence? _

**_How I'm going to write it is that I'm starting all the way from the beginning basically Day 1 of when Brady and Boomer first came to the island and well...do each chapter based on each episode...with a touch of my epic twists and turns...soo this might be a LONG story...Here's a sneak peek part of chapter one: _**

* * *

**_Kayla's POV: _**

_I looked down at my time machine watch to see the date: September 10, 2010. Hmm, something about this date is awfully familiar. I grabbed my mom's diary from my back pocket and flipped the pages to where it says the same date. It says, Today is the day tha-. Before I finished the sentence, two very familiar teenage guys walked in. _

_One guy was has dark-skin, black hair, with a blue and navy stripe shirt, and some dark blue shorts. I swear, I know the other guy somehow, pale skin, raven black hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. How do I know these people? _

_When they were walking down the aisle being greeted and receiving gifts from the servants, it suddenly hit me like a brick to the face. I know who they are!_

_" Dad?" I said in realization. Everybody turned around to face me with bewildered faces and with Grandpa Mason somehow behind me and pressed a machete on my throat._

_As my dad would always say,_

_Oh my._

* * *

**_Well, there's your sneak peek for you guys! _**

**_I really want to know if you guys want me to continue with this story or not. _**

**_If I do continue, it'll probably be like days between each chapter due, to me doing my other works...I can fit this story in my works schedule...it's just it won't be updated like everyday..._**

**_I'm actually going to have some fun with this story with Kayla doing adventures with her parents lol..._**

**_Anyways, review and tell me if I should continue this or not..._**

**_And, check out my new songfic one-shot, Beauty And A Beat...Since it has some important information about upcoming events..._**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	2. Taking A Blast To The Past

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Whooo I actually survived black friday and Walmart...it actually wasn't as " bad" as a thought...One of the funny things that actually happened was that someone stole my mom's cart when she wasn't looking but, she had nothing in there and we stole someone else's cart...Though my friend got stepped on and pushed down over at Target for the new Xbox..._**

**_Haha anywho due to the reviews, I'll continue with the story!_**

**_I don't own POK, although I do own my OCs Kayla & Mitchel! _**

**_Here's chapter one of my first-ever story!_**

* * *

**No POV:**

On a snowy day on Kinkow, the Royal Parker Family are sitting under an oak tree having some nice quantity family time.

The Parker Family was made up of four members, the mature yet still a goofball, King Brady, the girl who always rejected King Brady until she came to her senses, who was once the only guard-girl, Queen Mikayla, and of course their two kids the future queen, 17-year old Princess Kayla, and the future Royal Scientist, 16-year old Prince Mitchel. The kids definitely took some of their parents' personality and good looks. For instance, Kayla has her mother's looks and some of her personality along with her dad's eyes. While Mitchel has his dad's charming looks along with his dad's naïve about cousin Lanny yet, he has most of his mom's personality.

After awhile, Brady decided to be the goofball he is and, stood up and jumped up, hanging onto a branch that had a lot of bright white snow and made all of it land onto Mikayla's hair.

"Take this as a lesson kids, never ever mess with Mikayla Makoola's hair." Mikayla advised her kids before getting up and started chasing Brady around the field.

Brady stopped in the middle of the snow-covered field and started shouting to his full speed wife," Mikayla remember that you love, all of this!" while pointing to his body and flexing his muscles.

"I also love my hair to be snow-free!" Mikayla said before charging at Brady like a missile and ended up tackling him, making him saying his famous, oh my. Kayla and Mitchel were cheering their parents on from their funny play fight.

"Whooo go mom!" Kayla and Mitchel cheered on.

"I wonder if they were always like this?" Kayla asked before they turned their heads to see their parents' playful fight turn into a sudden snowball fight.

"Ahh, take cover!" Mitchel said before pulling Kayla behind the giant oak tree and three snowballs comes crashing into the tree where they once were.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kayla answered as she poked her head out and immediately met a snowball to the face.

"Dad!" Kayla shouted before joining her mom's side of the field while Mitchel goes to Brady's side with the fight continuing.

"So, how are we going to take down their defense, Mom? What's the attack plan?" Kayla asked her mom knowing she was a royal guard before.

"Okay, here's the plan." Mikayla started whispering the plan to her younger teenager version of her.

"Okay, got it?" Mikayla asked Kayla. Kayla nodded in agreement as they smirked and stood up. They placed their hands behind their heads with Mikayla saying, "Alright, guys we surrender! You win." Brady cautiously poked his head out a bit knowing all of what his wife is capable of.

"You sure this isn't a trick?" Brady asked.

"Do we look like we're magicians?" Mikayla asked while rising an eyebrow. Brady sighed in relief and he and Mitchel started doing their victory dance.

"And, people said my dancing was bad." Mikayla commented. They stopped dancing and headed over to Mikayla and Kayla and brought their arms to behind their backs and they started walking. Kayla looked over to her mom who mouthed, "now".

Kayla nodded and they managed to flip Brady and Mitchel over their backs, releasing them from their grasps. Kayla grabbed some snowballs and leaped over Mikayla's back like if you were playing leap-frog and launched some snowballs to Brady's and Mitchel's face. While they were clearing snow from their faces, Kayla sat in the snow on one knee while cupping her hands with Mikayla steadying herself and Kayla props her into the air. Mikayla ended up landing with a flying kick to Brady knocking him over. Kayla sweep kicked Mitchel on the shins, making him go down into the snow, Mikayla and Kayla high-fived for their all-girl victory.

"Hey Mom, I've never seen that move performed before, has the guards done it?" Kayla asked since she is interested in fighting and weapons just like her mom.

"That move has never been performed by anyone except the Makoolas. It's a female Makoola tradition where the mom passes down the move to their daughter to do it together. It've been passed down generations to generations of Makoolas, that's why you can naturally perform it." Mikayla explained.

"What is it called?" Kayla anxiously asked.

"It's called the Makoola Madness." Mikayla answered her daughter.

"Why is it called that?" Kayla asked confused of the weird name.

"Well since only a few people know about the move, when we perform it, our enemies have never seen the move before and don't know how to re-act to it. Just like ahem, exhibit A." Mikayla explained while pointing to Brady and Mitchel laying in pain in the snow.

Brady groaned while laying on his back and advised his son, "Mitchel whatever you do, never under-estimate a girl, especially if that girl happens to be your mom. Or Kayla."

"Agreed", Mitchel said while being face forward into the snow.

"Wanna go again? Maybe there's a chance you guys can actually beat us." Mikayla offered.

Brady and Mitchel immediately shot up with Brady saying, "I think we're fine. I mean we've been out here for awhile now, have about we go back and drink some of the best hot chocolate?"

"It does sound pretty good right now." Kayla pointed out. They all nodded in agreement and started walking home.

While they were walking, Mikayla start shivering from the coldness due to her jacket being wet from the snow. Brady noticed this and took his jacket off, revealing his grey long sleeve shirt and placed it on Mikayla's shoulders.

"Br-Brady, I'm f-fine, take your ja-jacket before you get s-sick." Mikayla said while shivering.

"Trust me, you need it more than me, I don't want to risk my life to get some weird cure for a cold around here just like, when you got Mucoo fever and I almost got my head bitten off trying to get Waka jelly. Plus, I have a pretty good immune system." Brady pointed out. Mikayla would've just gave Brady his jacket back when she was stubborn and not any guy help but, now she accepts Brady's help knowing he never really can take no as an answer, just by counting how many times he tried to flirt and ask her out back then even when she always said no and sometimes even threaten him with her machete. Plus, who wouldn't say yes if you could get any kind of warmth in wet clothes outside in the cold? Kayla looked back and saw their little situation and smiled on how that reminded her of how Mitchel and her act.

Once they reached the castle, everyone went to their bedrooms and changed into some dry clothes and met up in the throne room. They all sat on the couches with Brady and Mikayla sitting on one and the kids sitting on the other. After Brady ordered four hot chocolates and blankets, they decided to play Go Fish Kinkow Edition while they wait.

After awhile of playing and Brady getting slapped with a fish to the face majority of the time which, Mikayla had fun with, the servant came with four hot chocolates and only three blankets.

"I'm sorry your majesties but, I've only found three blankets." The servant apologized.

"It's alright, Mikayla and I can share." Brady said before the servant started handing them their blankets and hot chocolate and left. When everyone was wrapped up with their blankets and drinking their hot chocolates they all started talking that eventually lead to everyone splitting up to their own conversations, Brady talking with Mikayla who were sharing a blanket and Kayla talking with Mitchel. When Mitchel left to the bathroom, Kayla placed her drink on the table to noticed two more drinks on the table and realized her parents talking anymore.

She looked up to see her parents sleeping peacefully with the dark blue blanket wrapped around them and Brady's arm wrapped around Mikayla's waist with Mikayla's head laying on Brady's shoulder. Kayla smiled at the sight of her parents. She hopes someday she can be like her parents, a perfect pair.

When Mitchel came back into the picture, Kayla turned around with her index finger on her lips for him to be quiet and pointed to the sleeping couple. Mitchel mouthed, come on, and pointed to the direction of his lab and Kayla nodded. She carefully placed on blanket on the couch and stood up going to Mitchel's direction.

When they were walking to Mitchel's lab, Kayla said, "Our parents are definitely the perfect pair, it's like they were made for each other. I wonder how they even became a couple, I mean they're opposites, for real. I don't think they have ever told us."

"That, I can help you with. Follow me." Mitchel replied as they went inside his lab. Mitchel's lab is far more advanced with technology since he is the prince of Kinkow besides the bunch of technology, the lab looks the same as any other lab would look.

With Kayla following behind, Mitchel made his way over to his invention table. He grabbed a weird looking watch and placed it onto Kayla's wrist. He started pushing some buttons on it to make it turn on. Kayla looked down at the watch and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a time machine watch, better known as TMW. It's basically a portable time machine that makes it easier to time travel." Mitchel explained.

"I thought time traveling was impossible." Kayla said amazed at the watch.

"Yeah, and people said bugs can't be bigger than your head. Plus, have you not seen all the crazy inventions I've made?" Mitchel pointed out.

"Okay, so I just type in the date I want to go and it'll take me there?" Kayla asked. " Well, that's how all time machines works." Mitchel answered.

Kayla looked down trying to figure out which date to put in and couldn't remember any dates that involved her parents getting together. Kayla took out her mom's diary out of her back pocket and was about to open it til Mitchel interrupted her.

"Is that mom's diary? The one that we weren't suppose to touch?!" Mitchel asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Uptight, I found it in my room, turns out my room used to be mom's room. I'm going to use it as a reference of what's going to happen during the day or the next day when I go to the past." Kayla explained. Mitchel started to type in some numbers and the watch started to turn green then, a green vortex appeared and opened up.

Mitchel nodded and before Kayla jumped in, he said, "Don't mess up anything, who knows it could change the future drastically." Kayla placed the diary back into her back pocket, nodded, and jumped into the vortex.

* * *

**Kayla's POV:**

When the vortex finally opened up again, I went through it and ended up face-planted onto the concrete floor. I groaned before getting up and rubbing my cheek. " Okay, definitely not one of my best landings." I said to myself until I noticed a soft pink fluffy pillow centimeters away from where I landed. I looked up to the sky with my arms out and said, "Really?!"

I looked around to see where I was, I was in the throne room of the Royal Castle.

I looked down at my time machine watch to see the date: September 10, 2010. Hmm, something about this date is awfully familiar. I grabbed my mom's diary from my back pocket and flipped the pages to where it says the same date. It says, Today is the day tha-. Before I finished the sentence, two very familiar teenage guys walked in.

One guy was has dark-skin, black hair, with a blue and navy stripe shirt, and some dark blue shorts. I swear, I know the other guy somehow, pale skin, raven black hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. How do I know these people?

When they were walking down the aisle being greeted and receiving gifts from the servants, it suddenly hit me like a brick to the face. I know who they are!

"Dad?" I said in realization. Everybody turned around to face me with bewildered faces and with Grandpa Mason somehow behind me and pressed a machete on my throat.

As my dad would always say,

Oh my.


	3. Not So Perfect First Impression

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Wow, just...wow...My first ever story on here and I've already got like 18 reviews, 6 favorites, and 7 followers on just chapter one! You guys are seriously the best readers/reviewers ever! _**

**_I've wanted to update this , but I was busy with Royal Strike! and my other songfic one-shots! _**

**_Speaking of those...I needa tell you guys A LOT things about that...of course after you're done reading this chapter! _**

**_Am I the only person who got really happy over the last two new episodes of POK? Cause on Loathe Potion No.9, Brady was referenced although... WARNING: REALLY DEPRESSING EPISODE FOR HARDCORE BRAKAYLA SHIPPERS!...and on the recent one...They actually say Brady's name!_**

**_I don't own POK, but I do own my OCs Kayla and Mitchel! And a crazy little popcorn machine that explodes popcorn at you... Long Story short... Always use a bigger bowl..._**

**_Also, this chapter is mainly about Kayla and well...let's just say it rhymes with trikayla * hint* hint*_**

**_Anyways onto chapter two of this awesome story! _**

* * *

_**Previously on The Way We Almost Weren't:**_

_I know who they are!_

_" Dad?" I said in realization. Everybody turned around to face me with bewildered faces and with Grandpa Mason somehow behind me and pressed a machete on my throat._

_As my dad would always say,_

_Oh my._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not So Perfect First Impression**

_**Kayla's POV: **_

While being practically held hostage by Grandpa Mason, he growled,"State your name and your being here."

"I'm-m-m Ka-Kayla." I managed to stammer out.

"I'll give you twenty seconds to state your business here and why I shouldn't turn you into cubes." Grandpa Mason sternly said while letting me go and is now standing in front of me, with his sharp machete pointed at me, just great...By this time, everyone just went back to what they were doing with my dad and uncle turning their backs and started chatting with the royal servants.

I started rubbing my neck very awkwardly and managed to say,"Well, um Gra- sir, I'm um how can I explain this? I'm Mikayla's d-" before being interrupted by a very familiar face.

"She's Mikayla's dolphin riding buddy, right?" Mo- I mean, Mikayla finished for me while walking into the room, not noticing the twin kings.

"That's right! Yup, Mo-Mikayla and I go riding on dolphins together, can't go swimming by yourself, right?" I played along while nudging Mason. Dang, this is going to take a while getting used to calling Mom, Mikayla, same with dad and the others.

Mason placed his machete back into his machete holder and looked at Mikayla with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't know you were having a friend over, I mean it've been years." Mason said while attempting to whisper the last part which, was very unsuccessful.

"Well, even I didn't know I was having a friend over." Mikayla said while arching an eyebrow at me. Oh no, not the eyebrow look! I swear if looks can actually kill, dad and I would've literally been dead already! I shielded my eyes since, that look always for some reason, make people tell the truth. I can't blow my cover already!

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Mikayla asked while trying to pry my hands off my face.

I peeked through my hands and trying to cover up and said," Well, I was making sure I wasn't imagining a zebra just standing over there." Actually, that part was true, seriously why is there a zebra in the plaza?

"Ha! I knew I wasn't the only one seeing the zebra!" Uncle Boomer said from a distance.

"You can thank my dad for that, the zebra was my prom date." Mikayla blankly said and pointed to the zebra.

"So um Kayla, how long are you visiting?" Mason asked trying to get off the zebra topic.

"I'm not exactly sure since, my parents aren't 'here'." I replied, hopefully they didn't catch my obvious lie.

"Well, she can stay here as long as you want. Please daddy can she stay with us?" Mikayla asked Mason. She looked like a little girl asking to keep a stray puppy. She started jumping up and down repeating the question with one of those cute looks you just can't resist. Huh, so that's where I got that from, no wonder why that look doesn't work on mom when I asked her for the new machete! As people always say, Like mother, like daughter...

"Fine. She can stay. Where is she sleeping though?" Mason asked while Mikayla was calming down.

"She can stay in my room! We have an extra two mattresses, remember?" Mikayla quickly responded. Well, I don't feel like a dog at all...Then again, this is mom we're talking about. I do recall dad saying he was practically her " only" friend. What dragged me out of my thoughts was really, Mikayla practically dragging me up to her- I mean our room. When we reached our room and went inside, Mikayla shut the door. Okay, I'm officially scared now.

Mikayla jumped onto her bed and when she got comfortable, she patted the bed signaling me to go sit with her. "You do know you have a lot of explaining to do, right?" Mikayla said.

"You know who I am?" I asked suddenly a little more scared if she knew who I really was.

"No, but I would like to know who you are." Mikayla said while I mentally sighed in relief.

"Then, why did you cover up for me instead of turning me in?" I asked slightly confused.

"One, you have that face that someone could instantly trust, even with their life and darkest secrets, and two, I don't exactly have that many friends anyways." Mikayla explained and shrugged at the last part. No wonder why she can trust me, I look exactly like her! Just with darker brown eyes...

"Okay, as soon as I get back from getting your mattresses, you're telling me why you're really here." Mikayla said before leaving the room. I looked around the room to see it exactly the same as mine back home. I came back from zoning out when my watch started beeping.

I pressed the little blue square button that made the beeping stop and a green hologram that looks like Mitchel, appeared.

"Mitch, is that really you?" I asked the hologram.

"Yea sis, it's Mitch here. So, how's life in the past?" Mitchel curiously asked.

Well, it was interesting...My day started off with Grandpa Mason threatening me with his little friend." I said calmly as if it was nothing. While Mitchel busted out laughing.

"Are you serious? Ah, classic Grandpa Sasquatch." Mitchel while laughing.

"Yes plus, I got to meet Mom and I'm surprised she didn't threaten me at all." I replied.

"So, did you complete your objective, yet?" Mitchel asked.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV: In The Hallway**

I was trying to find Kayla the mattresses, but so far I couldn't find any until, I remembered I had to meet the new twin kings of Kinkow. I wonder if they're smart, brave, athletic, and great leaders just like their parents. Oh well, I'll go meet them when dad calls me plus, I just can't ditch Kayla. Ugh, I can't find the mattresses, might as well go back to Kayla and look for them later.

Speaking of Kayla, she seems like a nice girl and maybe a possible best friend? Shake it off Makoola, I have to focus on my job first then friends. Plus, there's something off with that girl, like where did she come from? What is she really doing here? How did she even get into the castle in the first place? I've stood at the front door for practically the whole day and not once have I seen her. So many questions, good thing she's explaining when I get back. When I reached my door, I was about to turn the knob when I heard Kayla talking to someone and a unfamilar guy laugh.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened to their conversation.

"So, did you complete your objective, yet?" The mysterious male voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"You know, the reason why you're even there." The unknown voice said.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that." Kayla replied.

"Are you even making any progress in your mission Kayla?" The voice asked.

"In fact I am, I'm already friends with Mikayla." Kayla said.

Okay, ouch each word hurted and wounded me. That last sentence killed me. Great, now I'm dead. I thought Kayla would've been my first best-friend, but instead I'm just being used! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have already grew attached to Kayla. I knew something was off with her! Was she a spy?! Why didn't I just turned her in when I had the chance, but I just couldn't because, I don't know why, but Kayla instantly grew on me when I first saw her.

I couldn't handle anymore hurtful words and decided to barged in. Kayla definitely has some explaining to do!

When I barged in and looked over at Kayla with hurting eyes, I noticed she was talking with some sort of green hologram guy? She looked back at me and followed my eyes back to her watch. When she realized what I was staring at, her eyes instantly got widen along with the guy's.

She awkwardly said,"Uh, hey Mikayla."

* * *

**_Ohhhh snap, Kayla got caught! _**

**_What will happen?! Stay Tuned for Chapter Three of," The Way We Almost Weren't" !_**

**_Here's some things I been needing to say: _**

_* On Royal Strike!: _

_~I've got my votes for the favorite author mystery guest seat!_

_~ I really need you guys to send in questions for Allyssa! I can't update if I don't even have any questions!_

_~ Royal Strike! is NOW ACEEPTING DARES TO DO ON THE SHOW! Meaning, besides sending in questions, you can send in dares for them to perform on the show! _

_* I won't be able to update/upload anything on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday..._

_~ Thursday since, I have a band concert_

_~ Friday, I'm helping out with NJHS at our local Christmas extravaganza_

_~ Saturday, I'm going to be gone all day at Six Flags!_

_* Please go to my profile and click on the link involving the POK Revolution! _

_~ My friend and fellow author, Den Blue has created a video to help convince people to join the POK Revolution on YouTube! With my help to help pitch in ideas for the video!_

_* I will say this again, PLEASE SEND QUESTIONS OR DARES FOR ALLYSSA FOR ROYAL STRIKE! Can't update without questions/dares!_

_* Last thing, review on this chapter and tell me what you think of it!_

_Peace!~Yummy42_


	4. Makoola Vs Parker

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Sorry for not updating this in a while! It was just that I was thinking about how to do this chapter...Anyways this chapter may be short due to it leading to one of the main parts of the show..._**

**_Plus, this is an actiony chapter between Makoola and Parker!_**

**_Here's chapter three of TWWAW!_**

**_I don't own POK but I do own Kayla and Mitchel!_**

* * *

**Previously On The Way We Almost Weren't:**

**Mikayla's POV:**

_She looked back at me and followed my eyes back to her watch. When she realized what I was staring at, her eyes instantly got widen along with the guy's._

_She awkwardly said," Uh, hey Mikayla."_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Makoola Vs. Parker**

_**Kayla's POV:**_

"What the heck is that?!", Mikayla said while pointing her machete at holographic Mitchel.

"Well, it's a new feature for the IWatch5s from Steve Mobs called uh, Yuri." I said trying to convince Mikayla, who I don't think is believing one bit. I looked down at Mitchel who is giving me an " Are-you-kidding-me?" look. "How do I know you're not a spy from the Dark Side?", Mikayla hissed before taking a swing at me with her machete. I dodged it, only to have fallen off the bed.

"Mikayla, it's not what you think! I'm not a spy! I'm your d-", I managed to say before Mikayla took another swing at me. This time I picked up one of her pillows and threw at her and she sliced it in half..."Stop. Attacking. Me. Mikayla!" I said while throwing pillows at her at every word, of course she slices them in half like a bread slice. Eventually, I've reached her door and ran out.

I shut the door and held my body on the door so, she couldn't get out. I felt the doorknob jiggling and Mikayla getting frustrated.

"Let me out Kayla!", Mikayla angrily shouted through the door.

"Not until, you calm down and you're ready to talk!", I replied through the door. Suddenly, the doorknob stopped jiggling. I sighed in relief before hearing a whooshing sound. Aww man, please tell me she didn't get what I think she got...the only weapon that has that kind of sound is...

"MACE!", I shouted when the next thing I knew, there's a huge silver ball with spikes covering it pop through the wooden door, centimeters next to my face. I immediately got off the door and said through the hole," You know, maybe we should reschedule our talk for some time later?" All I heard next was some grunts and another whooshing sound.

I looked down to Mitchel for some help and all I get from him was him looking at his bare arm and saying, "Gee, look at the time, it's getting late for me, sorry sis, you're going solo for this one." Then, his hologram disappeared.

"Gee, thanks for the help bro.", I mumbled to myself before seeing the mace striking the door again, leaving a second hole.

I ran to the nearest wall-light and pulled a machete from it. I dashed up the stairs and ran into the kings' bedroom, locking the door and hiding behind the pool table with the machete in my hand. Just when I thought I was in the clear, I hear the doorknob jiggling and pounding on the door. "Kayla! I know you're in there!", Mikayla yelled through the door.

Panicking, I said, "Um, Kayla isn't here right now, please leave a message when you hear the beep. Beeeeep."

"Tell Kayla, we need to talk, NOW.", Mikayla said I'm pretty sure, sternly through the door.

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach, voice inbox is full, please try again later.", I shouted through the door, making myself laugh with Mikayla saying something I couldn't hear and storming off.

I left the pool table and stood next to the door, starting to unlock the door until...

Mikayla shouted, "Gotcha!" and forcibly kicked open the door, resulting the door slam into my face and made me fall backwards.

When I was laying on my back and holding my face in pain, I said,"Uhhhh message received." When I looked up, I see Mikayla hovering above me, holding her machete close to my face.

"Any last words?", She asked pointing the weapon at me. I turned my head to see my machete where I could reach it. I started scooting my arm over to it, attempting to grab it, when Mikayla noticed me. She smirked and stepped on my right hand, putting her weight on it. I winced in pain, but I couldn't move my arm without having the possibility of breaking or straining it. Stop enemy from reaching weapons by stopping the resource from grabbing it, pretty clever Makoola. But, two can play that game.

"Actually, I do. But, only two words. Hey Mason!", I said while waving with my left hand.

"Daddy?", Mikayla lifted her foot from my arm to turn around to see, no Mason. By the time she realized I was lying, it was too late. When she turned back around to me, I swept kick her, knocking her down. I took the opportunity and grabbed my machete and stood back up. Seconds later, Mikayla jumped back onto her feet with her machete in position.

"That's pretty smart, for a spy." Mikayla said while we started circling each other and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Mikayla, how many times do I have to tell you? I am, I repeat, not a spy!" I said truthfully.

"Then why are you in the castle?! I never seen you walk through the front doors!", Mikayla asked before taking a swing at me, which I unsuccessfully tried to block, resulting in giving me a slash on my arm. Despite the bright red liquid oozing out of my cut, I kept talking, "Trust me, it's a very complicated story."

Mikayla took another swing at me and our two machetes clashed. I think our machetes clashed that hard that, I saw a spark. We kept clashing our weapons and eventually the weapons knocked the vase over, breaking it. " Vasey, no!", I shouted, which I guess let my guard down and Mikayla used it as an advantage and pinned me up against the wall, causing me to drop my machete and holding her machete against my throat. De ja vu much?

I'm going to feel really bad for doing this, but my life is kinda at stake. While my legs were free, I kicked Mikayla also known as my mom, in the stomach, which made her stumble backwards. It gave me enough time to run over to the vase stand where, there's another vase that's in perfect condition? I never knew how this happens, even Mitchel couldn't figure it out. I grabbed the vase and had it in the ready to throw position when, Mikayla finally balances back on her feet.

"Don't you dare take another step or I'll throw this at you!", I threatened the guard girl.

Mikayla took one step and I hurled the vase at her. It hit her alright, but it didn't break!

"Was that suppose to hurt?", Mikayla asked bluntly.

"What the heck! When I walk by it, it breaks, when I knock it down, it breaks, when I even stare at it, it breaks, but the ONE time I need it to break, it doesn't!", I shouted at the still in perfect condition vase on the ground that, now shatters. Ugh, I hate vase logic, I swear, Spongebob logic is better than vase logic!

I started backing up to the door when, Mikayla decided to pull out a bow and arrow from out behind. Either I really don't pay attention to details to the kings' bedroom that good or...

"Where are you seriously getting your weapons woman?!", I asked.

"It kinda helps when someone locks you in your room and you have a closet full of weapons.", Mikayla answered as if it was nothing. I mentally facepalmed, way to think things through Kayla. Then, Mikayla started pulling the string of the bow back with the arrow ready to launch into me.

I started to panic though, I noticed that Mikayla was standing in front of the vase stand, where there's ANOTHER perfectly condition vase! That gives me an idea...

I think I remember Mitchel telling me that in desperate times, one of the buttons on the watch can wipe out someone's memory from a ten minute time frame, somehow. I started pushing all the buttons, including the little ones, to see if it saves me somehow. I pushed every button except the red one since, we all know red buttons are bad, right? After I pressed all the buttons, nothing happens until I realized something. I swear Mitchel, I'm going to kill you when I get back.

I pushed the red button. Suddenly, a sky blue laser fires out of my watch and hits Mikayla. She stumbled backwards until she fell and hit her head against the vase stand, making the vase fall, and shattered on top of her head, she's unconscious! " Woo hoo! Parker one and Makoola none!", I happily gloated and started doing a happy dance. After I was done dancing, I realized my arm is still oozing blood and I walked into the bedroom to apply first-aid to the wound.

After I wrapped the cloth around my arm where the wound is, I walked out of the bathroom to still see Mikayla unconscious. Ehh, I should take her back to her room. I tried picking her up normally, but I couldn't. Hmm either I could do work and drag her downstairs or I could call Mahama to help me.

I ran out into the hallway and shouted along with a whistle, "Yo Mahama, can you help me out here?"

Soon enough, Mahama came up and notices an unconscious Mikayla, my wrapped up arm, weapons everywhere, and shattered vase pieces everywhere. Mahama looked at me questionably.

"Oh that? Well...it's a long and complicated story.", I calmly answered. Mahama just shrugged and picked Mikayla up and we started walking down the stairs to Mikayla's room.

"So, that's how you won Kinkowian Idol?", I asked with awe. Mahama nodded in response.

"I never knew you could sing that good! Why aren't you a famous singer like Justin Otter or Other Direction?", I said still amazed when he sung a song going down the stairs. Mahama just shrugged in response and we arrived at Mikayla's room.

When we got inside, Mahama placed the knocked out Mikayla on her bed and left.

"I swear, that guy is such a conversation starter.", I said to myself. I turned to Mikayla to see her starting to stir.

I hopped off the bed and pointed my machete at Mikayla for when she wakes up. Oh, how I got another machete you may ask? Well, since Mikayla has a weapon closet, I'm pretty sure it's not like she counts inventory everyday or anything like that, right? Suddenly, Mikayla's eyes fluttered opened.

She looked up at me with a confused face, the machete in the face probably gave it away.

"Um Kayla, why is there a machete in my face?", Mikayla asked nicely before gently pushing the machete down.

"So, you don't remember what happened 10 minutes ago?", I asked seeing if the laser worked or not.

"I only remember trying to find you some mattresses for your bed. Why? Is there something I was supposed to remember?", Mikayla asked puzzled.

"Well, it really wasn't that important anyways.", I answered back.

Mikayla scanned her bedroom and noticed the sliced up pillows and my wrapped up arm and starts asking,"How did I wake up on my bed? What happen here? And, what happen to your arm?"

"Well...let's just say we may have taken the term " Pillow Fight" a little too far. That, you fell off your bed and hit head your head hard on the floor. I placed you back on your bed and I was playing with some of your weapons when you were out so, that's how I got this.", I answered while pointing at my wrapped up arm. Mikayla nodded, understanding the "explanation".

Then suddenly Mason comes into the room, notices the room and me, and looks at me with a risen eyebrow. "Trust me, it's a very long and complicated story!.", I answered before he even got to say anything.

"Okay then, anyways I'm here since, I need Mikayla to show the new kings around the castle while I go unload the luggage. Is that alright baby girl?", Mason asked his precious daughter who nodded. Mason smiled and left the room without first giving me a look saying, you better behave and be nice.

Mikayla hopped off her bed and asked,"Wanna go with me and meet the new kings and show them around?"

I smirked and replied,"I would be glad to."

And with that, Mikayla and I walked out to the throne room to see two teenage guys sitting in chairs. The black-haired African-American with a blue and navy stripe shirt, and some dark blue shorts was sitting on the throne. While, the other one was has pale skin, raven black hair, and chocolate-brown eyes was uncomfortably sitting on the tiny wooden lawn chair. And hopelessly staring at Mikayla with love-glazed eyes. I smirked to myself and thought...

Ohhhh this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_And, that is the end of chapter three of TWWAW! Next chapter will be based on the very first episode of POK! _**

**_Anyways, I want you guys to check out Royal Strike! and my poll! I want you guys to send in some AWESOME questions for Wansapanataym to answer!_**

**_Any who, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this actiony chapter along with my cheesiness and review of what you think of the chapter! Especially you silent readers...you're like ninjas, I know you're there but I can't see you..._**

**_Anyways Peace!~Yummy42_**


	5. Every Word Makes A Count

**Hey guys! **

**Haha, surprise! **

**Sure, it may have looked as if I was dead from FF, but really I was busy fixing and re-doing this story and working on RS along with Season Two! **

**I know I DEFINITELY haven't updated this in a while, precisely 6 months to be exact...**

**Anywho, I looked over this and decided to edit and add in details to make it longer and will upload the next chapter! **

**BTW, I have an announcement for a couple of my works below  
l  
l  
V**

**But, you gotta re-read this chapter before doing so!**

**Ladies and Jets, I give you, the NEW and IMPROVED Chapter Four of...The Way We Almost Weren't! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Every Word Makes A Count**

_**Kayla's POV: In The Hallway**_

Step by step during this actually comfortable silence through the hallways of the palace, I could easily tell that Mikayla was excited and hyped up to meet the two 'New' kings. Walking a few more steps, I glance over to Mikayla, who looks like a firecracker about to go off by her facial expression.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're elated to meet the kings?" I question after analyzing her expression a bit more.

"Who wouldn't be? These kings are suppose to lead us into a Golden Age!" Mikayla answered in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Well, this chick right here." I point to myself and continue, "I'm not repeating getting suffocated up against the wall, not like last time, but the last TWO times."

Mikayla stopped in her tracks, looking deep in thought, causing me to stop, after a couple of seconds passed, she spoke up, "I only remember seeing you up the wall ONCE, when was the second time?"

Mentally slapping myself, I just now remembered that I happen to have shot her with a memory-erase weapon, she had no idea about the "mini" fight we just had...ten minutes ago. Gotta come up with something. But, the only excuse I've got is, "Trust me, it's a long and complicated story."

Mikayla seems confused, but decide to just nod as we get back onto our track to the Throne Room. The air was filled of the sound of our feet moving, otherwise it was pretty much silent, until Mikayla broke it like a glass mirror, "You know, these guys are the King's and Queen's sons, they're suppose to be athletic, brave, courageous, dedicated to the island, intelligent, have leadership," as Mikayla rambles on how great the guys are with practically every existing adjective there is, my thoughts pulled me in as I start tuning Mikayla out.

The first thought that came to mind was, how exactly long am I staying here? I know I want to see my parents get together, but even mom admitted that it took months, even years of obliviousness and stubbornness for the two of them to finally admit they were attracted to each other. Am I willing to test my patience in witnessing my parents, become my parents? People tell me that I'm practically a ticking time-bomb awaiting to happen whenever I have to wait for something, which I know for sure, got that trait from my dad.

But, what if, I could make it happen sooner?

No, I can't.

Mitchel said that altering the past could do who knows what to the future. It's a 50/50 chance of having either the same, good future, or a drastically changed for the worst future.

But, everyone knows that Brakayla are perfect for each other!

So, it's a plan then!

"I'm telling you, it's going to backfire...badly." I could hear my nagging conscience said, then suddenly Mitchel's voice kept repeating his warning, again and again in my mind, like a spinning record.

"Oh, would you just shut up already!" I mentally said to myself, ending the my this-or-that argument in my head. I snap myself back into my reality when I notice that Mikayla wasn't next to me. Stopping my feet, I turn around to see Mikayla a couple feet behind with a risen-eyebrow along with reading her current expression, that curvy-smile she had was gone, now replaced with a hurt look.

I think I may have said that out-loud.

"T-that wasn't for you, I swear. That was for..." I start darting my eyes to find something to use to defend myself, "Mahama! Seriously, I know you're having fun, but try to keep it down."

Mikayla just stares at me weirdly and starts walking again, all I get in response from her was a, 'Okay, then' while stretching out the 'O'. I mean, what was I suppose to say? That, I was arguing with myself about weather or not I should time travel back to the future, where her and a guy she hasn't even met yet, are my parents?

Mikayla interrupted my thoughts by saying, "So, what do you think the twin kings would look like? Other from, each other."

I chuckled and said, "You'd be surprised. Who knows, maybe one of them might even be good-looking enough for you to be with." I finish with a simple shrug.

"Woah, that isn't going to happen." Mikayla said, putting her walls up, as usual.

"And, why not?" I ask, really want to hear this.

Mikayla looks a little surprised from my immediate question, "Well, do you know how complicated and weird it would be, if we broke-up? He would probably fire me and send me to the dungeon for all I know. Well, what about you? Would you date one of the kings?"

I swear, I'm about to ask one of the servants to hand me a bucket just because of that question.

Saying that you would date your dad or uncle is as messed up as eating sushi in front of your goldfish. I manage to keep my hot-cocoa from earlier in my stomach as I respond with a perfectly logical answer, "Well no, I'm just not into the kingly-type."

"Right." Mikayla said while stretching out the "I".

Right as we're about to enter through the arch-way to the Throne-Room, Mikayla grabs my wrist, causing me to look up. Oh, I know this look. It's the, 'you better not do anything stupid' look that the future-her use on me whenever we would travel to the other islands for a royal conference or something.

On cue, Mikayla tells me, "This is going to our first impressions towards the kings, better make it worth it."

Lifting her grip off of my wrist, I sarcastically say, "Well, I'm sorry for not prepping the fans early, so your hair would blow majestically in the wind."

She rolled her eyes as she's about to enter the Throne-Room, "Watch it, Dolphin Riding Buddy, don't make me swing that mace at your face again." she reply with a smug look, before making her way through the arch and into the Throne-Room.

Following her foot-prints in pursuit, as soon as I enter the room, I hear no one other than Grandpa Mason's deep and threatening voice, "You're looking at a thirty-six inch, chiseled, coal-hard steamed from the forge fires of Mt. Don't Touch My Daughter."

I chuckle to myself, replaying Mikayla's playful threat in my mind, like as if she would actually swing a mace at my head...

Wait a second.

* * *

**And that ends Chapter Four of TWWAW! **

*** Hope you guys enjoyed this little rewrite of mine!**

*** Next chapter we'll be introduced to our favorite twin-kings!**

**-Alright, the announcement I have is...I will be giving away a couple of my works! Because, I tend to kinda lose interest and forget about it...**

**So, the following works will be up for adoption: **

**1. Letters From Kinkow**

**2. 2012-2013 (Well now, 2013-2014) POK Writers Awards**

**3. Brady's Question**

**-If any one of you guys would like the take over any of these, be sure to PM me so I could give you details and you're on your way. Though, I'm going to use the _First Come First Serve _rule on this!**

*** Haha, you guys better be aware for Saturday! Saturday is going to be special for two reasons! First reason, *Hint* Lately I've been kinda not really active as much on FF as I used to be, so I'm making up for that. Second reason, Saturday is a very-special day for not only me, but another writer too! If you could guess why, I would give you a long-distance high-five!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
